User blog:DeathBattleDude/Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (My version)
Ken vs Terry.PNG|GameboyAdv Ken_vs_2.png|NocturnBros -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest (ver.1) KenTerry.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Kenvsterry.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Ken Masters Terry Bogard.jpeg|DeathBattleDude K vs T.jpg|Simbiothero Ken VS Terry ver.2 (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest (ver.2) KM vs TB.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard.png|The Ancient One IMG_8238.png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) 1491112033387.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 2) 1495787451327.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 3) Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard is a What-If? episode of Death Battle that came true. Description Capcom VS SNK! Two of America's greatest and fiercest warriors enter the ring, but only one will survive! But who will it be? Find out now! Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: No male American stereotype trope is perfect unless you has blue eyes, a red-colored outfit, a fighting style that can never clearly be underestimated and- Boomstick: Blonde hair. Shiny, beautiful, blonde hair. Ken Masters, The Fire-Breathing Fist. Wiz: And Terry Bogard, The Legendary Hungry Wolf. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Ken Masters (Cues Street Fighter V - Ken's Theme*) Wiz: Born to a rich hotel tycoon for parents, young Ken Masters was spoiled by the vast amount of wealth his family had. He could have anything he wanted due to luxury and became a rather self-absorbed brat. Boomstick: Annoying little brat! Why can't he be a nice guy for once! Like learn in how to be a boy scout or take up military classes to mellow himself up! Wiz: Fortunately, this problem was noticed by Ken's father himself. Hoping to teach his son humility and respect, Ken's father sent him to Japan to train under an old friend named Gouken. Under Gouken's tutelage, Ken would meet his sparring partner and future best friend Ryu and learn the ways of the Ansatsuken aka The Assassin's Fist, although Gouken's take was based more on self-defense than murder. Boomstick: With his training on the Assassin's Fist, Ken took on an offensive approach in combat and learned useful techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken and the spinning tornado kick known as the Tats- U- Maki Senpoop-''' Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the Hurricane Kick allows Ken to pass through projectiles and send opponents reeling. But the one technique Ken excels in the most is the- '''Boomstick: SHORYUKEN! Wiz: *sighs* The Shoryuken gives Ken more than enough to leap high in the air and strike his opponent's jaw with a devastating uppercut. Hell, Ken was so good at it that he can light his fists on fire and even create it's strongest version, the Shinryuken. Boomstick: The Shinryuken gives Ken the ability to hurl opponents in for a multi-hitting surprise. Hell, an attack like that could give my ex-wife's farts a run for their money! Wiz: *sighs* With his training complete, Ken decided to return to America and enter the American Martial Arts tournament to put his skills to the test. Not only did he win the tournament, but also met his future wife Eliza and won a whole slew of other tourneys. With the intention to tell Gouken the good news, Ken went back to Japan only to realize Gouken has *whispers the word not really* died by the hands of the demon Akuma and because of this, challenged Akuma, only to be easily beaten. Ever since then, Ken had informed Ryu and trained harder, hoping to one day take down Akuma. Boomstick: Well, being a practicioner of the Ansatsuken has gave Ken more than just one tournament championship. Not only mere tournament wins, but also took on multiple other legendary fighters like F.A.N.G, the strongest assassin of the Nguuhao and the second-in-command of M. Bison. Wiz: He's also knocked down three men with a single Shinryuken and had the physical strength to destroy oil drums, punching bags, wooden tiles, barrels and cars with ease. Boomstick: Damn! Now that's physical strength! Denting metal would definitely be a chore for an average human, something Ken definitely isn't. Wiz: But his proudest accomplishment is his impressive three consecutive martial arts tournament victories. Not only does this give Ken another award in his large trophy room, but also a world record for most consecutive martial arts tournament wins. Boomstick: He did this by defeating Gerard Golby, a promising Mixed Martial Artist known for being a skillful football player and the one who achieved third place in the world-famous Vale Tudo Eternal Fighting Tournament. And he beat him down in 30 seconds! Wiz: But it also turns out that the benefit of learning the self-defense variant of also gave Ken a power that exceeds the original killing art's dark energy, the Satsui no Hado. This said power is the Power of Nothingness. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Ryu's Theme*) Boomstick: Now we're talking! The Power of Nothingness is sooo powerful that it gives Ken immeasurable power and does all sorts of shit to his abilities. Hell, not even an electrified fist could do shit to this Crimson Fighter. Wiz: Not only that but it could also be used to withstand the unrivaled power of the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique the Raging Demon, an attack that destroys the victim's soul and later turn their sins against them. Boomstick: But being one of the Street Fighter's poster boys doesn't mean Ken's invincible. While Ken's greatest asset is his burning desire to fight, his greatest weakness is his own arrogance. Rather than just taking down his opponents while they're at their most vulnerable state, Ken decides to showboat his greatness, which leaves him just as vulnerable and not to mention, has yet to master the Power of Nothingness and can be a bit too aggressive at times. Wiz: But still, Ken Masters has proven himself to be one of the most iconic fighters of all time. He's got flames and he'll incinerate you with it. Ken: Hm... This could be interesting. Bring it on meatball! Terry Bogard (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Soy Sauce from Koyadofu*) Wiz: Take a visit and roam the streets in the city known as South Town and you'll find all sorts of crazy hangouts. The Pao Pao Cafe, The Kyokugenryu Dojo, a random medicine shop run by a Taiwanese martial artist, and even the Geese Tower, a building that is the base of operations of the Howard Connection, a company run by the police commissioner Geese Howard. Boomstick: But the services they're doing aren't just simply helping the people of South Town or arresting criminals. Oh no, it's actually houses the mafia and illicit activities of Geese himself. Who's defiant enough to stand up against these? His name is Terry Bogard. (Cues Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf - Terry Bogard*) Wiz: Orphaned and left without even a trace of memory of his biological parents, Terry and his brother Andy were adopted by a martial artist named Jeff Bogard. Boomstick: Jeff quickly introduced the two to the world of martial arts and often gave them bonding sessions. That was... until Jeff was brutally murdered on the streets. Wiz: When Terry was just ten years old, he and Andy watched helplessly as his father was brutally beaten to death by the notorious crime lord Geese Howard. Swearing vengeance upon the crime lord, The brothers spent a decade of honing and fine-tuning their fighting skills to defeat Geese. (Cues Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Sunrise on the Train*) Broomstick: Backstory aside, Terry uses a unique fighting style that is comprised of his father's deadly brawling arts, multiple martial arts like Karate and the skills he learned on the streets in his youth. Wiz: Surprisingly, one of those skills include the sport of basketball. Boomstick: Remember Lucky Glauber? It's him without the ball but a lot cooler and whiter. He also uses his father's master Tung's ki techniques where he lets his powers such as fire, wind, water earth combine to fight pollution. Wiz: Not really, but he is using the energy of the Mother Earth Gaia in combat and combines it with Hakkyokuseiken, which are ancient martial arts used by Jeff and even Geese himself. Because of this, Terry can use techniques like the Power Wave, a wave of energy that fucks with whoever's on his way and the Power Dunk, a technique where he hits his opponent with a jumping knee and then knocks them down to the ground using a burning fist and happens to based on the sport known as basketball. Boomstick: He can also use the Rising Tackle, where Terry jumps upwards like a drill, the dashing energy-fueled punch known as the Burn Knuckle and the Crack Shoot, a jumping axe kick that's also based on basketball. Wiz: But none of those can compete with Terry's stronger versions of his techniques like the Power Geyser, a geyser of energy that blows up like a bomb and the Buster Wolf, where he hits his opponent with a Burn Knuckle and follows with yet another geyser of energy. Boomstick: But even the stronger versions of his primary techniques don't quite compare to his strongest techniques, the Star Dunk Volcano and the Trinity Geyser. Wiz: The Star Dunk Volcano is essentially the Power Dunk at its best, not only does it deal more damage but also creates a small crater below while The Trinity Geyser is the Power Geyser at its best, only with a massively bigger explosion similar to that of multiple landmines with three times the power exploding one by one. (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Follow Me (Instrumental)*) Boomstick: Because of this unique type of fighting, Terry has accomplished far more than meets the eye. He's avoided and survived a collapsing NESTS base, which unknowingly made the world assume he's dead for one year. Not only that, but he's also fought and formed rivalries with other martial artists like Ryo Sakazaki, the inaugural King of Fighters champion and Kim Kaphwan, the Crown Jewel of Tae Kwon Do. Wiz: He's also survived a cataclysmic event caused by the Zero Cannon, which is a satellite made to destroy entire cities and travels around Mach 800. He even assisted other fighters like Kyo Kusanagi and Shun'ei defeat the monster Verse, a being comprised of powerful souls and managed to destroy a stadium as he awakens. Boomstick: But his most notable achievement was his two King of Fighters championships. He achieved this by singlehandedly defeating the hosts, Geese himself in the first and his half-brother Wolfgang Krauser in the second. This is the same guy who killed his own father with a single blow and crushed the armor he was wearing like it was charcoal. To think, these were the achievements that earned him the nickname, the Legendary Hungry Wolf! Seriously, can anything even stop this guy? Wiz: Well, there is another reason why he's called the Hungry Wolf. As you all know, some wolves work alone and with the three-person formation of the other King of Fighters tournaments, Terry hasn't won a single one because he prefers to participate in singles tournaments. It's also pretty much a pity that while Terry's happy-go-lucky personality gives him a carefree spirit, it gives him a really irresponsible nature that made him late for his training many times. Boomstick: But still, Terry Bogard would sooner take more pain till his last howl than back out and go home. Terry: I was so afraid of you. I hoped I'd never see you again but I'm ready to fight, I've conquered my fear, now if it kills me you will lose! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Cues Ultra Street Fighter IV - Main Theme*) In a King of Fighters tournament, Ken Masters is seen landing blows with Dan Hibiki, whom he was slowly beginning to overpower. Ken: Sho... Ryu... His fist then ignites with flames as his fist rises up. Ken: Ken! He then raises his flaming fist to execute a Shoryuken which strikes the jaw of the Saikyo master, who was knocked down and out of the ring, Ken had emerged victorious... (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Departure from South Town*) A blonde-haired man is then seen walking towards the ring. A man that is clad in Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes, A red and white baseball cap, a white tank top, and a red jacket. The man's name is Terry Bogard. Terry: Come on, Slugger! Ken then assumes his stance as soon as Terry was near the ring. As Terry entered the ring, He dropped his duffel bag before assuming his stance and taunting Ken. (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Soy Sauce for Geese*) Terry: Hey! Come on, come on! Ken: Bring it on, meatball! Ken then runs towards Terry and lands multiple punches and kicks but Terry blocks them all and strikes Ken with a Power Dunk which, violently landing Ken on his chest. Terry then raises both his hands up, which signifies him gathering ki, and dashes forward to execute the Burn Knuckle. Ken, however, parries the attack, which causes a shockwave that is heard through the entire arena. As Terry gets knocked away by the parry, he was left wide open. Ken: Sho... Ryu... He clenched his left fist. Ken: Reppa! He then hits Terry with a Shoryuken followed by a higher and fiery one, signifying the Shoryureppa. As Terry falls to the ground and on his chest, Ken then raised his left hand up, boastfully celebrating. Ken: I did it! As Ken continously boasted, Terry began recovering, spitting blood as he slowly gets up. Ken then noticed this and turned to Terry's side but Terry already got up and gathered ki before striking Ken in the chest with a powerful Burn Knuckle... ￼ The attack then sent Ken into the ropes, which pushed him forward, and allowed Terry to punch the former back to the ropes. This gave Terry the opportunity to knock Ken back and forth with every punch he lands. After punching Ken over 10 times, Terry dashes backward as the punch-drunk Ken blindly walks forward. Terry then turns his hat backwards before running towards the dazed Masters and kneeing him in the stomach, launching both of them upwards. As both were in mid-air, Terry ignites his fist with fire before striking Masters in the face as both land in the ground, indicating that Terry had used the Star Dunk Volcano on Ken. The violent impact of the attack had not only bloodied Masters, but also collapsed the ring. Because of this, the crowd was at shock and both men were downed but not entirely beaten. Both men then start recovering, with Terry recovering first but Ken recovering a few seconds later. Both men then assume their stances. Ken: Bring it on! Terry: Let's go! Both men then run at each other with all of their power and spirit unleashed. As they get close, both men use all their might to trade powerful blows despite all their punches catching each other. Terry: Won't lose! Ken: You already did! Terry was then unaffected by Ken's arrogance and suddenly hits him with a Rising Tackle, which violently launches Ken into the air. As Ken was in the air, Terry takes two steps backward and charges his fist with ki. Terry: BUSTERRR... He then dashes with a fiery fist Terry: WOLF! BOOM! The violent explosion had blasted Ken away, indicating the Buster Wolf. As Ken was in lying bloodied in the metal barricade, Terry is also seen lying on the ground, exhausted from all the power he unleashed. Terry *thoughts: How long can i keep this up?! If this guy continues to get back up, I'm gonna have to use what's left-over of my power! Ken and Terry then slowly get back up, limping and struggling, vomiting blood as many of their bones were broken and their bodies bleeding. Ken: Show me *coughs blood* Whatcha got! Terry: No problem! (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Dante's Theme*) Terry then raises both his hands up and gathers all his energy as Ken runs towards him. With all the energy around getting into his hands, Terry's rage intensifies. The ground then shakes and rubble falls around the arena. The energies then begin to disappear as Terry slams both hands, creating geysers of energy that destroy the arena, indicating a Trinity Geyser. Ken continues running towards Terry, disregarding the destruction around him and the geyser of energy aiming towards him. The Trinity Geyser then strikes at Ken and the violent explosions intensify which results in the crowd running away. The explosion then stops and the arena is filled with rubble and smoke. Terry, exhausted, kneels down and breathes heavily. Ken, however, remained unphased and then ignites both his fists on fire. He had tapped into the Power of Nothingness for a short amount of time to survive. Ken: SHIN... Ken then rises up and hits Terry's jaw with one of his fiery fists. Ken: ...RYUKEN! Ken had performed the Shinryuken, which incinerates Terry as the wolf shouts and Ken lands on the ground exhausted. ￼ As the bloodied Ken was celebrating his hard-earned victory, Terry's corpse is seen on the ground, incinerated. Results (Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Ken's Theme*) Boomstick: Terry, NO! Wizard, where's the fire extinguisher?! It's not mounted on the fucking wall! Where'd you put it?! Wiz:Remember when you used it when you tried and failed to cook a Goomba two days ago? Boomstick: Oh, fuck me! Wiz: This fight was incredibly close. By all accounts, it seemed like Terry would prevail by his far better skill and resume. Not to mention, his raw physical abilities like surviving a collapsing laboratory right in his face and recovering in the verge of death. However, as we had compared the two at their best, it paved way for an extremely surprising conclusion of the analysis and a huge upset victory. Boomstick: Terry's unpredictable style was definitely a huge obstacle for Ken. Not to mention, If Terry adapted to Ken's style, his experiences in fighting on par with Ryo Sakazaki, whose Kyokugenryu style of karate bears a huge resemblance to that of Ken's flashy Ansatsuken moves, proves that Ken's style isn't nearly anything new to Terry. Still and all, A lot of moves Ryo had, Ken also had but is pretty much superior in every way, which would give Terry difficulty in applying his experiences with Ryo. Wiz: That's true, and even if Ryo's attacks were as powerful and hard-hitting as that of Ken's, Ken's adaptability and versatility makes him a much better fighter than Ryo which would just increase the pressure that Terry would have in attempting to apply his experiences Boomstick: And while Terry's strongest attacks will definitely deal a huge amount difficulty and pressure for Ken to counter with his strongest attacks, keep in mind that if Ryo can deal with it, and give just as much, then Ken will definitely do so too, especially since his strength is actually far more comparable than the two. Wiz: That's true and it is because while Ken did lose to Akuma before and is currently weaker than him, Ken did train enough to be not far behind his power and that's pretty much enough to deal with Terry. Boomstick: Alright? But what if Terry manage to get an upper hand during the fight? Wiz: Well, even if Terry had more advantages over Ken, Ken could just tap into the Power of Nothingness to get complete control and focus in the fight. So, with greater strength, speed, durability, and experience, and not to mention complete concentration, Ken simply beat out Terry where it was most important.' '''Boomstick: Looks like Terry let his Bogard down. The Legendary Hungry Wolf truly is a hot one...' Wiz: ...The winner's Ken Masters... Polls Who were you rooting for? Ken Masters Terry Bogard Do you agree with the results of Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Next Time on Death Battle Batman: I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman! Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Colour Themed Death Battles